Conveying devices of the generic type are adequately known from the prior art and are used, for example, for the buffer storage of products and/or for the completion of batches which consist of a multiplicity of individual items, and/or formats. In this context, a turnout, in particular a seesaw, which preferably also has a conveying means, is moved to and fro between the conveyor belts in order to direct products to or away from one of the conveyor belts, as required. It is in particular when the seesaw moves towards one of the transport belts that there is an increased risk of accidents for the operators.
It was thus the object of the present invention to provide a conveying device which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object is achieved by a conveying device having a first and at least one further conveyor belt and a moveable turnout which has a drive and which directs a flow of products onto the first and/or the further conveyor belt or away from there, the turnout having a, preferably reversible, predetermined opening point which, in the case of an overload, prevents personal injury or property damage.
The statements made in relation to this subject of the present invention also apply to the other subjects of the present invention and vice versa.